


梦境童话

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: 圣诞节的短篇，轻松向。





	梦境童话

‘混乱、糟糕、涂鸦一气、简直不知所云！’在最后一份羊皮卷上狠狠补上最后一个字母“D”之后，斯内普起身唤来一杯咖啡，放任自己陷进松软舒适的沙发，另一只手则懒懒的挥了挥魔杖，让这一堆令人头疼的论文排队回到规定的地方去。

‘近乎完美的夜晚，’他想着，‘没有夜巡、没有邓布利多、没有麻烦制造机·救世主·波特……一个，完全属于西弗勒斯·斯内普的，空置的夜晚。’

——没什么比这更好了。

‘想想现在能做些什么……’他在药橱边上停下，苍白而泛黄的指尖从玻璃门上沿着一瓶瓶魔药滑过，‘不，今晚不该是熬制魔药的时候，邓布利多的清单足够让我厌倦它了，至少今天不。’

他踱进卧室，眼神扫过架上整齐排列的书籍名称，遗憾的发现自己没有半点阅读的欲|望——‘看来这也不是我希望的。’他毫无留恋地移开了视线。

最终，墙上挂着的正闪着暗绿色微光的记事本引起了他的关注——似乎是某年卢修斯来势汹汹的强制挂上的物品，因为自己忘了某个重要日期？算了，那不是重点——虽然他信任自己的记忆力，但那东西也并非一无所用，他记得他的确在上面写过什么。

带着些疑惑和好奇，斯内普上前将记事本翻开，果真在“今日要事”中看到了自己想要知道的事情：

0:00，禁林，幽星草开花。（现在时间23:15，还剩下45分钟）

‘精确无误！就是这个！’他一口气解决完剩下的热饮，敲了敲桌子让家养小精灵清理杯盘，用最快的速度换上采集魔药材料专用的套装，匆匆朝目的地赶去。

***

时间：23:55，地点：禁林深处某地。

斯内普再次挥杖看了眼时间，差不多到开花的时候了，只等零点的月光撒上幽星草尖——为此他特地选择了顺光的方位。

‘五、四、三、’他在心里默念着数字，保证自己不会错过最佳的采集时间，‘二、一……’

“砰！”“咳咳咳咳……”

“谁？！”斯内普在雾气喷出的第一时间就下意识摆好了对敌的姿势，魔杖稳稳指着声源处，神情肃穆，眼中杀机毕现——该死的他难道不知道幽星草只有在十秒内采集保存才有效用吗！

“咳咳……烟太大了，盖勒特的设计果然还是有问题……咳咳，”烟雾逐渐散开，露出里面人的真实面目。“呵呵，晚上好啊，我亲爱的孩子。”

‘邓布利多？！’斯内普倏地睁大了眼，“该死的这又是什么鬼把戏，邓布利多！”

“邓布利多？你怎么猜到我的名字的，真是聪明的孩子。”那人笑眯眯的眨了眨眼睛，“不过我还是喜欢别人叫我‘圣诞老人’。”

‘圣诞老人？’斯内普嘴角一僵，这才注意到‘邓布利多’的穿着——大红的绒毛大衣，大红的带有白色毛球的尖帽，雪白的胡子（忽略那个蝴蝶结）——理论上的确是圣诞老人的打扮没错，至少挺符合一般人的认知，只是……

“我假设没有人不知道圣诞老人的常备坐骑是麋鹿而不是见鬼的凤！凰！”斯内普咬牙。

“哦呵呵，年轻人不要太死板，”那个据说是“圣诞老人”的人干笑道，“我们也是要与时俱进的嘛，温室效应太强，雪橇已经不符合当今的潮流了啊。”

“去他的潮流！你毁了我辛苦等待的珍贵材料！又一次！”斯内普低声吼道，“别指望我再替你熬制任何药剂，直到我得到我应得的！”。

“你在说什么，孩子？”邓布利多——我们暂且这么叫吧——像是听不懂斯内普话语中的怒气似的，仍是笑呵呵的捋了捋胡须，说道，“不要这么急躁，年轻人。在提出你的礼品要求之前，听我再罗嗦几句吧。”

也不给斯内普任何反应的机会，又或是笃定了斯内普不会反驳一样，邓布利多直接变出一张羊皮纸念道：“亲爱的西弗勒斯·斯内普先生，恭喜你抽到了“圣诞老人礼品派送公司”的节日特别奖，我们将派出一名圣诞老人专门为您送去这一奖项的礼品——说出你想要的，然后得到它。”

‘圣诞老人礼品派送公司？’斯内普古怪的重复了一遍，惊讶于自己能够全然记住这一诡异的名称。

“也就是说，邓布利多……”

“请叫我圣诞老人，孩子。”

“该死的我不是你的孩子邓布……”感受到老人希冀的视线，斯内普话语一滞，继而脸色又黑了几层，“邓布利多！如果你玩笑的目的只是为了满足稀奇古怪的虚荣心，转身直走50公里Hogwarts全校学生在那里等你！名字！或者离开！”

“……阿不思·珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克·布赖恩·邓布利多。”下意识的给出回答，邓布利多小声的咕哝着“还是圣诞老人好听”之类，被斯内普理所当然的无视。

“很高兴您决定听取我的建议，那么现在我想我们可以开始商谈后续事宜了。”放弃了“继续寻找其他魔药材料”的计划，斯内普不得不向“邓布利多的玩笑”稍作妥协。

——别想改变邓布利多的决定，这一点他早有所识。

“哦，不错的主意。”邓布利多俏皮的眨了眨眼，“依照礼品的要求，我会满足你一个愿望。”

“你以为这是韦斯莱家的童话书吗！”

“为什么不呢？”邓布利多说，“每个人都有做梦的权利。”

“哈，你是否忘了你面前站着的是一个食死徒？”

“前食死徒，”邓布利多修正说，“而且我不认为那与我们的谈话有关。无论如何，你该得到幸福，孩子，相信我。”

斯内普沉默。半晌，嘶哑的说话声响起：“你总是赢家，邓布利多。”

“那么，想好你的愿望了吗？”邓布利多说，“渴望的？怀念的？期盼的？”

“我没有那种东西。”斯内普干巴巴的回道。

“不不不，每个人都会有渴望而不得的东西，”邓布利多一脸“过来人”的表情看着他，“这没什么好介意的，请相信我是个有良好职业操守的圣诞老人。”

他一边絮絮叨叨的说着，一边拿下头上的帽子伸手往里搜索，“如果你实在想不出愿望的话，没关系，我们可以帮你一下。唔，让我找找在哪儿……”  
“不，没有这个必要，谢谢。”斯内普冷着脸拒绝，不过沉浸在自己世界中的老人显然没有理会。  
“咦，奇怪，那个可以显示人心的镜子——叫厄里斯魔镜还是什么的——去哪儿了？”  
“……笨蛋！”原本安静的立在一旁的凤凰突然开口骂道，“厄里斯魔镜被你给了上上位顾客——邻国的弗兰契斯科皇后——因为她要一面能夸耀她美貌的镜子！”  
“弗兰契斯科皇后，那是谁？”邓布利多动作一顿，“都说了你是凤凰不是鹦鹉福克斯，不要老是学盖勒特说话。”  
“白雪公主的后母。”  
‘等等……如果我没记错的话，’斯内普突然觉得有些不对劲，“厄里斯魔镜不是被你收起来了吗邓布利多？”而且白雪公主又是怎么回事？！  
“稍等会，孩子，我会找到代替品的。”邓布利多朝斯内普安抚的笑笑（“该死的谁在乎这个！”斯内普吼道），继续翻找起来，“那那个戒指呢？我记得那个也挺有用的。”  
“……那是加了诅咒的戒指，因为上一个顾客的愿望，你在里面加了个石头就给他了。”  
“哦，是吗？”邓布利多有些尴尬，“让我们再试试吧……赞美梅林，找到它了。”  
——诅咒的戒指？似乎有点耳熟。斯内普心道。  
邓布利多从大红的圣诞帽中掏出了一个黑色的……帽子？一个破破烂烂甚至打了补丁的帽子。  
“能够看透人心的尖角帽，这个怎么样？”他呵呵的说。  
“见鬼的这是分院帽而不是什么尖角帽！”斯内普铁青了张脸。  
“你给它起了个不错的名字，”邓布利多以一种斯内普无比熟悉的慈祥眼神看着他，然后迅速的把帽子扣在了他的头上，“现在让我们看看你的愿望吧……”  
“我说过……”

_“你们也许觉得我不算漂亮，_  
但千万不要以貌取人。  
如果你们能找到比我更漂亮的帽子，  
我可以把自己吃掉。  
我是火眼金睛的魔帽先生，  
别想把任何念头隐藏。  
哈哈，勇敢而可爱的魔帽先生，向您致敬！～”

就在斯内普开口说话之前，头上突然传出一阵响亮的歌声，让他不得不使劲用手捂住耳朵——这动作该死的格兰芬多！可他甚至没法集中精力给自己一个“闭耳塞听”！  
——分院帽的歌声，他早该想到的！  
“女士们先生们，索尔汀竭诚为您服务～”分院帽鞠躬似地弯了弯帽身，用一句话结束了开场表演。斯内普立刻把它从头上拿了下来。  
“嘿嘿！你怎么能这样对待一个绅士？”索尔汀叫嚷着。  
“很遗憾我从不把一顶破旧的帽子当做绅士。”斯内普随手变了个架子把它丢了上去，“而且我对回顾一年级的时光没有任何兴趣。”  
“噢不！”索尔汀尖叫起来，“身为一顶智慧美丽尊贵的魔帽，我的帽生竟然受到了严重的鄙视？！不不不！我怎么能允许那样的事情发生？”  
这一回斯内普念咒的速度比以往的任何一年都来得迅速的多，也因此错过了分院帽的最后一句——“不要小看帽子的怨念，我一定会让你后悔的！”

“亲爱的索尔汀，我们现在遇到了些小麻烦需要你的帮助，”邓布利多说，“这位先生坚持自己没有想要的愿望，这给我们的送礼工作造成了不少的困扰。”

“人们总是不愿意承认自己的贪婪，”索尔汀语气不满的说。

斯内普眯起眼睛，没有说话。无论如何他都不会再戴上那个该死的分院帽：思想被看透的感觉糟糕透了，自从一年级分院开始他就没打算尝试第二次。

“没有人可以瞒过我的眼睛，”索尔汀自豪的说，“你以为拿下我就可以躲开了吗？自大的家伙。”帽子表面的褶皱堆出疑似不屑的表情，“我可不是只知道唱歌的喇叭号子。”

斯内普全身一僵，握魔杖的手不自觉又紧了紧：它看到了什么？不，不会太多，他的大脑封闭术没有停过。一顶帽子不可能比黑魔王的摄神取念更强——即使它是格兰芬多的分院帽。

“别那么冲动，孩子们，”邓布利多让两边都冷静下来，“可以说说斯内普先生的愿望吗，索尔汀？”

“职责所在。”索尔汀闭上了眼。等它再次张开的时候，已经换上了另一副讥讽的表情：

“愚蠢！狂妄！自大！伟大的格兰芬多永远知道怎么挑战智商下限……为什么他们就不能哪怕长点脑子记住点东西！”

“噢……我想我知道你的愿望了。”邓布利多微笑着挥了挥魔杖。

“嘭嘭”的声音接连响起，很快的，一群人就出现在了两人一鸟一帽的周围——斯内普发现其中绝大多数都是他熟悉的面孔：

莉莉·伊万斯、詹姆·波特、小天狼星·布莱克、莱姆斯·卢平、小矮星·彼得、红头发的韦斯莱、救世主三人组……还有一个陌生的金发男人。

“你好斯内普。”那个陌生人先走了过来，斯内普警觉的盯着他。

“我是戈德里克·格兰芬多，你可以叫我戈德里克。”

格兰芬多？！心里有些诧异的斯内普仍旧稳稳地举着魔杖，扭曲了唇说道：“你该不会假设我相信这种无聊的玩笑的，先生。”

“你这么说可太伤我心了亲爱的，”男子英俊的脸上流露出哀伤，斯内普只觉得胃里一阵抽搐，“我是那么的爱你……”

梅林！

一道隐形的天雷正正劈中斯内普的大脑——‘谁来告诉他这到底是怎么回事？有人——一个自称格兰芬多的家伙——在向他——油腻腻阴沉沉的老蝙蝠——求爱？！梅林的胡子！这是谁的恶作剧？’

可这还没完，紧跟在格兰芬多之后，一个又一个熟悉的面孔走到斯内普面前，开口说话。

“嘿，鼻涕精，其实我喜欢你来着。”

——得了吧我可不想再死一次。

“嗨，西弗勒斯，很抱歉我没能拦住他们，我爱你……”

——你是嫌狼毒药剂的口味太好了吗谢谢我会记得改进的！还有我们不熟！

“鼻涕精，我觉得我好像喜欢你诶，嘿嘿。”

——嘿你个头!敢对不起莉莉试试看？！

“斯、斯内普……教授，我喜欢你！”

——记错教授的名字，格兰芬多扣10，不、50分！

………………  
  
“西弗勒斯……对不起……我爱你……”最终，那个有着记忆中深红色头发的少女站在了他的面前。

‘莉莉……’斯内普近乎失神的在舌尖翻滚着那个名字，却紧咬着牙关不让自己说出哪怕一个单词，‘如果当年……’

他没有让自己再想下去。

她不可能出现在这里，更不可能说那句话。正是他带给了她死亡，她怎么可能说那句话？更何况——

‘该死的卢修斯你给我从脑子里滚出去！’他朝那个自从格兰芬多的“表白”开始就在脑海中央气的蹦跶的铂金色小人吼道。

“接受我的爱吧西弗勒斯勒斯斯……”诺大的禁林里响着回音，斯内普惊恐的看着一群人举着花束朝他围拢，包围圈的半径一点点缩小。

“够了！收起你的把戏邓布利多！”没有人回应。

人群依旧在靠近，最前的那束花就要贴上斯内普的胸口。千钧一发之际，斯内普猛地想起之前邓布利多和分院帽的对话，迅速释放数个“障碍咒”，借着其中的空隙喊道：“停止，邓布利多！那不是我要的！”

话音刚落，所有人的动作都停了下来。几秒后，幻影消失不见，只留下邓布利多笑呵呵的站在斯内普面前，头戴分院帽，肩上停着凤凰。

“怎么了孩子？让所有格兰芬多聪明的选择最好的，这难道不是你所期望的吗？”

“当然不是！”斯内普狠狠喷了口鼻息，“我从来不知道你的理解力竟然低下到这种地步。”

“爱是世界上最美好的东西，把它们交给你不是个很棒的礼物吗？”

斯内普一副恶心到的表情：“别把我跟洛哈特那只孔雀混为一谈。”

“唔，看起来你不是很满意这个礼物（“显而易见！”斯内普嘶声）。好吧，顾客至上……不过虽然出了点小差错，但我想事情没有你想的那么糟糕不是吗？”邓布利多眨了眨小眼睛，“至少你见到她了，那个可爱的小姑娘。”

“停·止·提起她，邓布利多。”

“好吧……让我们再试一次怎么样？”邓布利多说，“索尔汀你还看到了什么呢？”

“麻烦的客人，”索尔汀嘀咕着，不情愿的再次闭上眼搜索起来。

“魔药、材料、实验室、毒性植物、整齐的置药橱……”心情不好的分院帽似乎是失去了模仿的兴趣，只懒懒的吐出了几个单词，就安静了下去，任邓布利多怎么交换都不肯应声。

“索尔汀只是有些别扭，请原谅他的无理，大概是我们影响了他的睡眠。”邓布利多不在意的耸肩，把破旧的帽子放回了之前的圣诞帽里。

“这回要简单多了。”邓布利多挥了挥魔杖，“药材速来。”

树林中突然响起歌剧的音乐，继而窸窸窣窣的声音接连不断的传出。斯内普凝神看去，发现是草药材踏着节拍朝这边走来，其中不乏许多不合季节甚至灭绝了的珍稀种类。

——无论谁的恶作剧，如果你打算贿赂的话……该死的你成功了。

植物们逐渐走近了来，斯内普依次默念着它们的名字与功用，几乎不能把视线挪开。你不能指望一个魔药大师放过任何拿取药材的机会，一如邓布利多永远不可能舍弃他的巧克力蛙——说实话这个比喻真让他反胃。

“这一次总没错了。”邓布利多说。

斯内普没理他。

波米亚草，高级补血剂的理想催化剂……阿克苏肿根，变形失败后恢复剂的主要材料……腐烂的花浮木，只在酷热之地出现……地卡罗花，爆炸药水的成分之一，与离呜的花粉一触即……发……

“梅林啊！”斯内普这才注意到朝地卡罗花靠近的那株植物是什么——不能怪他没认出来，这两个植物通常、只要那家伙稍微有点常识，都不会被放在一起“展览”——而现在显然已经来不及阻止了。

仓促之间，斯内普只来得及给自己和邓布利多一个“盔甲护身”，就被爆炸引起的烟雾包围了。

“旋风扫净。”斯内普皱着眉念咒，边往记忆中邓布利多在的位置走去。

“难道不当老师之后你的魔药学就扔回给梅林了吗邓布利多？哦，我倒是忘了你也是一个[格兰芬多]……谁？！”

回应他的是只是一阵簌簌声，连预料中邓布利多的回话也没有出现。整个环境突然陷入了诡异的寂静，斯内普保持着攻击的姿势，一刻也不敢松懈。

“嘶……西弗勒斯嘶……”

斯内普瞳孔蓦地一缩：‘这个声音…’

“你似乎爱上了角色扮演的小游戏……”那人慢慢从烟雾中走出来，斯内普下意识匐了身，艰难的吐出那个称呼：“……Lord。”

“我还以为你已经忘了自己的身份，我的仆人。”嘶嘶的声音说道。

大脑封闭术疯狂的运作，黑色的眼里空洞加深，语气却越发平稳：“一切遵循Lord的旨意。我呆在霍格沃茨魔法学校，我以为Lord会希望我在那儿暗中监视阿不思·邓布利多。”

“这就是你从未找寻过我的原因？我该为此欣慰吗西弗勒斯……”Voldemort慢条斯理的摆弄着他的魔杖，脸上的表情可与没有“欣慰”半点联系。

“……我的失误，”斯内普用干巴巴的声音说道，“和很多人一样，我判断错误了。”

“哦？不打算解释一下么，我的魔药大师？”Voldemort的声音更低了。

嘶嘶的声音突然清晰起来，仿佛被无限放大了似的。紧接着，一条巨蛇——Voldemort叫她纳吉尼的那条——笨重的爬了过来，沿着Voldemort的身体向上攀爬，然后把身子搭在伏地魔的肩膀上。它的身体和人的大腿一样粗，眼睛一眨不眨，瞳孔垂直着。

“我并不为此感到自豪，我做错了，但情况就是这样……”斯内普想了想，还是加上了一句，“……我是一个斯莱特林。”

“斯莱特林……”Voldemort轻声咀嚼着这个名词，侧头跟大蛇说了句什么（嘶嘶的声音让斯内普有些打颤），然后那条大蛇就朝他游走了过来。

斯内普浑身都僵硬了。

‘我该逃开。’他对自己说。

可是不能。Voldemort还站在那里，看着他，就像蛇类看着它的猎物。

“绝妙的回答，”Voldemort说，“你和卢修斯说的太像了。我忍不住怀疑这里面是否有猫腻了。”

“Lord——”纳吉尼已经缠在了斯内普的身上。

“嘘——安静，西弗勒斯。我知道你要说什么，”Voldemort的声音更加轻柔，也更加危险了，“可我不相信那个。”

“Lord——”纳吉尼仍旧收缩着身形，斯内普感觉几乎透不过气了。

“当然，我会给你最后的、向我效忠的机会……”Voldemort依旧说着，斯内普却觉得手脚发冷——他希望他的猜测不是真的。

“L、Lord！”

“纳吉尼！”

蛇的尖牙猛地扎进了他的脖子！

=====================================

“No！”斯内普倏地张开了眼睛。

黑暗，天花板，吊灯……这是他所熟悉的，Hogwarts地窖的卧室……斯内普这才稍微放松了神经，大口的喘息起来。

——只是一个梦。

——是了，Dark Lord的时代已经过去了……而他还活着。

他合了合眼，发现自己的手正紧攥着身下的床单——丝滑的触感让他想起梦里那条白色巨蛇的外皮——他立刻松开了它。

一场荒诞、紧张而漫长的梦境，让斯内普觉得整个神经都叫嚣着疲惫。他很久没有做梦了，确切的说，自从战争结束之后他就没有再“见到”过他们——无论是邓布利多还是Voldemort。以至于没能第一时间从梦中脱身而出。

‘愚蠢透了。’他对自己评价。

“你是否把吻醒你的王子遗忘太久了呢，【公主】殿下？”

低沉的咏叹调在耳边响起，斯内普这才注意到身上另一份不属于自己的重量——他想他知道梦中的压迫感是怎么回事了：

“卢修斯？我以为某人说过出差直到两天后才会回来。”

“但今天是圣诞节，西弗勒斯。”那人用牙齿摩擦着他的颈部，含糊不清的说道——见鬼的就说怎么会梦见那条蛇！

“我知道——Hogwarts的圣诞晚宴简直就是灾难——那又怎么样？”斯内普伸手揉了揉眉心，除了能够暂时远离那群麻烦制造者，他完全不觉得这个节日有任何价值。

“……我只是想，我需要一次美好的睡眠，至少在今晚。”卢修斯撑起手臂，灰蓝的眸子直直的看着他。

斯内普同样沉默的回视，各种情绪一闪而过。

最终，魔药大师在心中叹了口气，伸手扯下对方的衣领，对准薄唇的方向狠狠咬了上去。

“我不觉得这（修长的食指勾过领带）还有存在的必要。”

“精确的论调，”舌尖滑过苍白的胸口上早已结痂的伤疤，“教授先生……”

——别指望一个斯莱特林说出全部，永远。


End file.
